The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A primary concern among data communication service providers today is the amount of time and resources required to install and use outside plant data communication equipment such as distribution terminal pedestals. Distribution terminal pedestals are utilized to provide a housed connection point for passive, i.e., non-powered, type connections. For example, distribution terminal pedestals can be utilized to house the connection points of one or more telecommunication central transmission lines to one or more customer service transmission lines. The pedestals generally protect the connection points from various environmental factors, tampering, etc., but can also be opened to allow access by a service person.
At least some known distribution terminal pedestals include a one-piece dome attached to a two-piece base, in which various passive connections can be made. The two-piece base is typically coupled together using hardware, such as nuts and bolts, retaining clips and screws, etc. Additionally, often a spade or stake can be attached to the base to add additional stability to pedestal when placed in the ground. In such cases, the spade or stake is either integrally formed with one-half of the base or attached to the base using hardware.
Furthermore, initial installation of such pedestals, and subsequent access to the passive connections housed within, typically require the use of tools to fasten and unfasten the hardware coupling the components together. Thus, the requirement of hardware to couple the components together adds considerable parts and labor costs to the installation and servicing of such known pedestals.